Movie Night
by YahLiz
Summary: When Castle and Beckett's movie night gets a little heated, will they even be able to make it through the credits before they succumb. A super fluffy one-shot, and I'm not even sorry.


**Movie Night**

_**Prompt: "Them kinda cuddling on the couch, and she's falling asleep like on top of him. And like, they're watching a movie or something and she falls asleep and he doesn't want to move and he just stares at her and cocoons her in his arms I guess. And Martha and Alexis come home or visit she eventually wakes up, but I'm not sure how yet, that's still rolling around in my head." -Moonbeamsandstareshine**_

**So, here it is, Moonbeamsandstarshine's fluff piece! I promised it to her back when I started to write _A New Connection_, but she never gave me a prompt. Finally, after a little coaxing, I squeezed one out of her. This is going to be pure fluff so I hope you all enjoy!**

"Popcorn's almost done, what movie did you pick, Beckett?" Castle questioned from the kitchen as Kate slid a Blu-ray disk into the player.

"You'll have to come in here and find out, Castle!" she responded as she plopped onto the couch and grabbed the remote to navigate through the main menu. Turning off and muting the television so he wouldn't be aware of her choice until she was ready to share, Beckett waited patiently for him to enter the living room.

"I'm here, I'm here," he responded as he snuggled in next to her, "What'd ya' pick?" She smiled at him and basked in his child-like giddiness for a moment. He was such a goofball, and he was all hers.

"I thought that since I had to make up for my poor choice before, I'd pick something that was a little more Castle flavored." She bit her lip in embarrassment remembering what Esposito had said about her _Valentine's Day_ selection, but Kate hoped to rectify herself with the movie that was currently awaiting them. Castle wiggled a little bit on the couch with impatience, he was adorable.

"Come on, Kate, I hate the anticipation!" She picked up the remote and turned on the television, eyes watching him as he watched the screen. "No way! Best. Girlfriend. Ever!" He leaned forward and smacked a sloppy kiss on her cheek that caused her to laugh.

"I take it I did better this time?"

"Better? It doesn't get much better than _The Avengers_, Beckett. Superheroes, aliens, explosions, rising familial conflicts, witty comebacks; this movie has everything . . . except, well—" he trailed off lost in his own moment of conflicted thought. Kate twisted her body to face him and placed a hand just above his left knee.

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought this would be the perfect choice." She was slightly put off by his sudden mood swing, and she wanted to understand what had brought it on.

"No, it's nothing. I just, I don't know, _The Avengers_ isn't really, you know, a cuddle movie." Oh my god, he was too cute. She leaned forward and scraped her hand slightly higher up his thigh which caused his eyes to slightly widen and his pupils to dilate.

"I don't know, Castle. A girl might need to feel secure and protected until the Chitauri army is defeated. Maybe being wrapped in a hero's big—," she inched closer to his mouth slipping into her bedroom voice, watching as his eyes flitted between her hand that was still sliding North and her lips. "strong—," she rubbed her nose against his, sharing the hot air that was being released from his slightly open mouth, "arms is exactly what I need." Her hand stopped a few inches shy of where she knew he wanted it and she squeezed while her mouth left his gasping as she kissed along his jaw line ending up at his ear. Licking under and nibbling on his earlobe she finally whispered, "Or do you not want to protect me from Loki's army?" He let out a small growl and pulled her flush against his body, nipping, licking, and kissing his way across her collarbone and up her neck. His earlobe fell from her mouth in a gasp when his lips found the small sensitive area behind her ear and he began to suckle her skin.

Breaking away from his lips before he could finish his beginnings of a hickey, she brought up her hands to cup his face as she found herself straddling him right above his waist for support. She brought their foreheads together and they each took a few seconds to breathe. Castle began to chuckle and it caused his whole body to vibrate with mirth. Kate leaned back and slid her hands down to rest on his chest, watching him continue to laugh pinned below her body.

"What's so funny, Castle?" her voice was a little too husky and breathless. God, the things this man did to her.

"You," he began, trying to sit up. Kate obliged and ended up sitting between his legs as he propped his back against the arm of the couch. "You wouldn't need me to protect you if aliens attacked New York. You're not some damsel in distress that I have to rescue, more than likely you'd be protecting me." Her heart swelled and she canted into his body again tracing her fingers along his jaw.

Deciding she wasn't done playing with him yet, Kate responded, "Well, Castle, I don't think I ever said I would need _you_ to help me. I'm pretty sure I said a hero. I was thinking Iron Man, though I'm pretty sure him and Pepper have a thing going on. Might have to settle for the Captain. Show him a thing or two about the twenty-first century." His face was one of mocked disbelief which turned into a genuine smile of adoration.

"Oh, Beckett, how you wound me." She smiled and gently kissed his lips, grinning as his tongue played along her bottom lip begging to be invited in. She opened her mouth wider and shifted up his body, bringing herself onto his lap. A small moan escaped the back of her throat as their tongues sensually danced, trying to bring their owner's lips ever closer. One of her hands found its way into his hair while one of his was inching under her shirt trying to make it to second base. If they continued like this they were never going to watch the movie.

"Castle," Kate murmured as he slowly made his way South to trace the outline of the scar between her breasts with his tongue. "Castle, its movie day. I want to—" she let out a gasp as he brought up one of his legs to rest between her parted thighs, "I want to watch this one. I didn't get to see it." At her admission he stopped his assault on her body and brought his face up to stare at her, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

"What? You never saw _The Avengers_ while it was in theatres?!" He was such a nerd. "Ryan, Espo, and I saw it at least five times! The 3-D was awesome! How could you have not seen it?"

Kate shrugged and leaned away from his body to get a more comfortable position. "I was working, and we weren't together than, and I'm more of a DC girl—" she trailed off making excuses all the while Castle shook his head in disbelief.

He finally leaned up and grabbed the remote clicking the play button and settling back on the couch, drawing her into his body. Kate took it as an invitation to continue their make-out session, but Castle pulled away as she tried to kiss him.

"Nope, no more kisses until we watch the heroes of Earth save humanity from the crippling power of the Tesseract." He nestled himself into the cushions of the couch holding her body on top of him. Kate let out an overly dramatic huff and placed her head against his chest feeling him lungs expand with each inhale. She buried her face in his shirt as the movie began and realized there was no place she'd rather be than snuggling on the couch with her superhero obsessed boyfriend.

He had tried really hard to keep her awake, but somewhere between Iron Man shooting a nuke into space and the shawarma scene at the end of the credits she had fallen asleep on top of him. Rick played with a particularly bouncy curl of hers that had splayed itself near his face not wanting to wake her up. She barely got enough sleep as it was so any chance he got to get her to sleep he took. She was breathing deeply and it caused her breasts to push into his chest every time she exhaled. His hands itched to wander over skin and explore her curves, but that would wake her up faster than anything. So, not being able to move or touch her, Castle found himself just staring. He discovered himself doing this much more frequently now that they slept together most nights, and he had started to memorize the different squeaks and mutterings she made while she slept.

There were little grunts and snorts that usually accompanied an eyebrow furrow that he assumed were from dreams of cops and robbers. Breaking down doors and chasing perps along dark allies that encompassed her life and bled into her subconscious. Then there were the salacious moans and utterances that he would infrequently hear from her sleeping form. Moans she made only for him to hear which consumed his curiosity and lust on the rare occasions he found himself listening in on her wet dreams. Finally there were her laments from nightmares. Small whimpering sounds that made her seem so fragile and infinitesimal wrapped up in the expanse of his bed. He woke her from these with reassuring murmurs and steady cadences and those were usually the nights that they wound up sleeping wrapped up in each other's arms for solid reassurance of the other's existence.

Castle was so wrapped up watching Kate sleep on top of him that he didn't hear the door open to the loft and Martha arrive home from an afternoon meeting with some of her teachers at her acting school.

"Darlings, I'm home," she sing-songed as she sashayed her way into the living room. Castle quickly emitted a shushing sound and Martha clamped her mouth closed at seeing Kate's sleeping body draped over her son. Martha let a smile pull at her lips and sat down at the other end of the couch watching her son play with his girlfriend's hair with a love-sick look upon his face.

"Richard, she looks like she's crushing you," Martha whispered as Castle looked at her and smiled.

"She weighs nothing, Mother. She's like a little bird that made its nest in my heart." Oh man, he was such a sap.

His mother rolled her eyes and smacked his foot with her purse. "I hope you aren't writing cheesy lines like that. You're going to completely ruin Rook and Nikki's characters if you keep that up. Plus, I don't think Katherine will be able to take that much sappiness from you, at least not until you're married."

"Mother!" he retorted, hoping that Kate was deep enough in sleep that she couldn't hear their conversation. "Stop it!" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"What?" Martha chided, giving him a devious smile, "Don't pretend that you haven't thought about it. Kiddo, you two aren't fooling anyone; we all see where you're going." She wiggled her finger between the two of them and he let out a sigh. Beckett burrowed into his chest a bit more, bring her hand up to grapple onto the cloth of his shirt. Yeah, it was true. He could do this forever.

"Just, let it go for now, Mother, she and I aren't there yet." Martha shrugged and stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to order some pizza from the quaint little restaurant around the corner, I'm starved." She wisped away to call the Italian bistro around the corner, while Castle returned his attention to Kate. She had begun to hum and a smile graced her face, and Castle could feel his heart skip a beat at the pure radiance of her existence. She was fierce intelligence and unfathomable beauty all rolled into an extraordinary human being who had overcome so much in her sorrow-filled life. He wanted nothing more than to give her everything he was as a person, to fill her life with only joy, but even that seemed too un-extravagant a gift for someone such as Kate Beckett. She deserved nothing but fireworks and parades to honor her accomplishments, and ballads written in commemoration to her existence. He himself had taken to writing soliloquies, but poetry had never been his forte, he had decided to stick to New York Time's best sellers. She had become his everything, his wonderwall, and he never wanted to be without her. He nestled his nose into her hair and inhaled slowly, letting her cherry aroma envelope his senses. If this wasn't heaven he wasn't sure what was.

"Pizza will be here in a few minutes, I'm going upstairs to take a quick bath after digging around in the costume room all day. The things you find in a play house, you'd be surprised." He let out a small chuckle and watched as his mother ascended the stairs. He brought his arms up and around to envelop Kate, and he found himself drifting into unconsciousness as he focused on her hot breath absorbing into his polo.

An incessant knocking brought him out of his nap and he groaned as he tried to sit up. The sudden action began to rouse Kate, and he lowered his lips to her ear to awaken her in a more romantic way.

"Kate, love, I have to get up to get the pizza for dinner." She groaned into his shirt and wiggled around on top of him. Her movement brought a jolt of desire straight to his loins, and he fought it back as he gently began to scoot her off of him.

"I'm sorry, Kate, but the delivery guy is being impatient. I gotta go take care of him for a second." She groaned again, louder this time in protest, but he slipped out from under neither her and made his way to the door. He paid the delivery guy, who seemed a little peeved, and brought the pizza into the kitchen onto the table. Having deposited the food, he made his way back into the living room where Kate was still trying to cling to sleep even after her body pillow had abandoned her.

Castle leaned over the side of the couch and trailed kisses down her nose and on her eyelids before whispering again, "Kate, dinner's here. Come eat with me." She slowly opened her eyes and a smiled up at him. His breath caught in his chest as she brought a hand up to cradle the side of his face. He tiled his head into her palm and relished the feel of her silky skin on his ruggedly handsome jaw.

Slowly she leaned forward bringing her lips to his ear, "What if I'm not hungry for food, Castle? Are you still going to feed me? "He brought his head back in slight surprise and was met with her bright hazel eyes full of desire and need. He stood up and offered her both his hands which she grabbed. He pulled her to her feet and together they snuck into his bedroom groping and leaning into each other like teenagers until they made it behind the privacy of a closed door.

By the time Martha came downstairs she was confused to find the untouched pizza boxes sitting abandoned on the kitchen table. After doing a quick sweep of the living room she heard a muffled cry pierce through the closed bedroom door of her son. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a few slices before taking them with her back to her room. "They'll be married in a month," she whispered sheepishly to herself taking a small bite of pizza.

By the time Rick and Kate made it into the kitchen to eat dinner the pizza was stone cold. Although their food lacked warmth, from the blush the continued to radiate off of Kate's skin and the bites that were beginning to bruise along Rick's clavicle, the temperature of their food was the last thing on their mind.

**Author's Note: There it is, all done up and un-beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. I hope you guys liked this little one-shot, it was actually really fun to write and I hope Moonbeamandstarshine enjoys her fluffy fic. If anyone else has any prompts that they'd like to see in a one-shot mention it in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do. Happy Castle Monday!**


End file.
